Characters
Nina - Nina is an adorable and very beautiful 4 year old girl who has to go to bathroom in every episode. She is very polite when asking to go. Nina likes her privacy. She also likes stories, marshmallows, imagining, cows, waterslides, tea parties, pretty dresses and flying/bouncing. Nina has red, curly hair and several outfits. Her everyday wear is a purple dress, pink Mary Janes, butterfly hair clip and blue striped tights. When swimming she wears pink spotty togs and in the cold she wears a pink coat. She dressed up as a rock for a play and as a mermaid for a parade. On dressy occaisions she wears a showy (in a good way) purple or gold dress. When she needs to go she seems scared of water. Her catchprases include "I need to go RIGHT NOW", "I REALLY need to go", "Nope. I'm fine" and "That'll never happen again because now I know don't wait to go" Nana - Nina's grandmother who is always there when Nina needs her. She has a trusty umbrella, which she uses in some situations and seems to be able to talk to animals and drive submarines and motorbikes. Nana has grey, curly hair, fair skin and a black lycra jumpsuit. She makes puns a lot and believes the best part of a story is the end. Her catchphrases are "Hop in", "Hello, darlings" and "That's why I always carry an umbrella" Nina's Mom - Nina's Mom tries to get her to the toilet on time, but Nana helps her more. She often uses her cell phone to find the nearest bathroom. She has dark hair and glasses and wears a black blouse and green skirt. She loves volleyball and texts a lot. She is Nana's daughter. Frank - Nina's big brother who is 7 years old. He is devoted and likes watching TV, ancient Egyptians and waterparks. He enjoys drinking out of pineapples (who doesn't?) and has brown hair and eyes, fair skin, green shorts and an orange top. He occaisionally rolls his eyes but is not very obnoxious. Nina's Dad- Looks a lot like Frank and is a bit of a goof, very confident. Animals- They include a purple sunbathing lizard, a stag with binoculars, two beavers, some grey rabbits, a flock of orange birds, some Fresian cows, a rubber duck, six pigs, six Husky dogs, some monkeys, a walrus, a sea lion and some butterflies. Nana can speak to them and they help sometimes. The lizard, orange birds, deer, beavers and rabbits build a makeshift toilet in Camping, the pigs pulled a sleigh, the dogs pulled a sleigh, and the butterflies made shapes. Also they rode on a brown horse named Sparky. Aunty Gladys and Uncle Walter- They got married in Wedding. Aunty Gladys has purple curly hair and a yellow dress with red spots. She has a bright pink caravan with a TV and a "lovely" bathroom. People- There's lots of times a crowd of people or shop staff etc can be seen but notable examples include the Queen's guards in Tower who say "When you gotta go you gotta go", a fat, sleeping man who they jumped over in Beach, the librarian with the pink stripe in her hair and the pink cardigan who was reading a story of a knight and dragon and lots of water, a blond baby in a blue outfit with a stuffed bunny and a girl with brown pigtails, green tights, coat and skirt and glasses. Also the man in he cowboy hat and the girl in the tutu in Snow. Category:Females Category:Template documentation